Chiriri
Character Chiriri is the second most important character (behind Kururu), and she represents the season of summer. She is one of the quieter fairies and is quite shy when it comes to voicing her opinions and ideas. However, she is very ladylike, so all the approaches she takes to the human world are graceful and elegant. Since she is so ladylike, she seems like the mother of the group, and the voice of reasoning. She does her best to keep the other fairies out of trouble and out of harm's way. Although Chiriri doesn't know much about the human world, she takes interests in certain things, causing her to be slightly smarter than the other fairies in areas of human actions. For example, she understands human emotions and what thing triggers what emotion, so she knows what to talk about, and what not to talk about, such as the love life of others. She also can form friendships easily from studying human interaction. Chiriri also strives for everything to be perfect, such as finding the perfect place for flower-viewing under a sakura tree. Chiriri is seen talking to Kururu more than the other girls, making her the second most important character. Since Chiriri's specialty is emotions, she can tell when Kururu is feeling down, and will do anything to help. She also keeps Chiriri from blurting out something stupid that would get her in trouble or yelled at. Since these two are so close, they are deemed as best friends. They are also shown being closely related since they are both the "warm seasons" and they're both on the covers of the first DVD volume of Bottle Fairy, whereas Sarara and Hororo are on Vol. 2. Chiriri is seen breaking down in the March episode because she didn't want to become a human and leave everyone. Because of this, she grabbed the star that would turn them into humans away from Kururu and ran with it, crying. When the girls caught up to her, they told her that they would always be together, and there was no reason to be scared. They all held her hands and smiled at her, reassuring her. Eventually, she dried her tears and agreed, giving the star back so they could become human. Style Chiriri's outfit is a long, white dress with black dress shoes and a poofy, white hat. She has long, blonde hair that reaches to her ankles, and splits into two sections (just like Chii, from the anime Chobits) and her eyes are yellow. Because her eyes are yellow, it is shown that she is the yellow fairy, and her bottle in which she sleeps is also yellow. Since Chiriri is so ladylike, all of her "extra" outfits are long and elegant. She covers up the most skin out of everyone in the group since she has a lot of modesty, and most of her wardrobe consists of dresses. Most of the time, here dresses are victorian styled, revealing that she has an interests in classical things. Chiriri also seems to have an obsession with hats. In fact, she is never seen without something over her head. Because of this, nobody knows what Chiriri's hair looks like under her hat. She is so obsessed with hats, in fact, that she will use anything as a hat (ex. a half of a ball, and a bowl). In one episode, she even made a poem on how everyone should wear hats and how hats protect our heads. Although Chiriri is the yellow fairy, most of her outfits are orange. The only time she is seen wearing yellow is when she wears her school uniform or when she wears her white wedding gown with yellow roses. All of her other outfits, including her one-piece bathing suit, her "P.E." uniform, her cheerleading outfit, and her raincoat, are all orange. Love Life Chiriri is never shown having a love interests. She doesn't take any interests in Sensei-san and only thinks of him highly as a human. However, in the February episode, she is seen blushing at Sensei-san when she's about to give him the chocolate along with Sarara, and at the end of the episode she said, along with the other fairies, "This is love..." Although Chiriri is never shown having any feelings towards Sensei-san, she seems like the type of fairy who is more into romance than the rest. It is actually revealed in the May episode that Chiriri's perfect man would be elegant, a real gentleman, somewhat of an English prince. This type of guy is "cool" to her since he would fit her ladylike personality. Category:Characters